


A Thing About You

by hudsteith



Series: Baby, you're the one [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not an actual break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith
Summary: What a fight can make with soulmates.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury (background), John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Baby, you're the one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053551
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Thing About You

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this song  
> And with you want to know, it's inspired at the music video :)

Roger was lying down at his bed, thinking of all the horrible things he said to the man he loved. Why he was such a hot-headed? Why not cutting off his tongue? He didn’t deserve John, who got out of his flat pretty upset.

Just the thought of making John crying made the blond to kick on his own face.

He curled to his side and saw a pillow. “Idiot, idiot, idiot!” he yelled while punching the pillow.

John was the one. The person he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life, no matter what people said. The man that finally coloured his world.

He needed to do something. He needed John.

The drummer got up and walked out of his bedroom, going to the living room.

Before he could look to the phone, he saw the wall. He smiled alone with all the memories: how many times John pinned him against that wall, his adorable smile during their kisses, his rusky voice turning him on just how he liked. Roger didn’t need much to get turned on; they’re soulmates, they just needed to exist.

He touched the wall, like he could feel the heat of his lover there.

That’s it. He couldn’t be another day without John. He _must_ do something.

So Roger reached the phone and dialed John’s number. He tapped his foot on the floor, anxious to hear John’s voice, and ready to beg for his love.

But the phone was occupied. _Tuh, tuh, tuh, tuh._

He walked back to his bedroom, looking himself at the mirror. He stayed still there for several minutes, thinking how everytime he saw himself at the mirror was like to see John. Crazy soulmate thing, right? He could see his messy hair, his thick eyebrows, his thin and pinky mouth, and – his favorite thing of the world – his eyes.

He couldn’t be more mesmerized by John’s eyes. At the point to embarass himself, and John asked him too many times to stop stare at him because made him blus every damned time (“That’s a plus!” giggled Roger)

He hated that, even after finding the soulmate, his life couldn’t be perfect. That wasn’t the whole point of the soulmate system, having someone that you’d never fight and break up with?

_“I thought so, dear.” Said Freddie once. “But that doesn’t mean John is the part to finish your puzzle.”_

_“The disagreements are for you two to evolve together, and be better for each other.” Completed Brian, grabbing Freddie’s hand._

Fuck the system. He wanted John now. And he’d have him.

Roger dressed up decently and walked to the front door. He’d get his man back.

\- 

John hated to stay at his bed, lingering the moment he needed to talk with Roger. He knew the deal when he met Roger: he’s stubborn, a true pain in the ass, but he was _his_ pain in the ass. The person that he needed, his ride and die.

Roger, the drummer of his band, the half of the rhythm section, the man that every gig looked at him with his shiny eyes like no one else was around. 

_Living at their little world._

John knew the waiting would be horrible, something could be awful than waiting for the phone to ring.

Damn, why he’s so over wheels for that skinny blond?

Right, because they were soulmates. Because it’s meant to be.

He also knew he’s right to be away, to have this moment to be angry with the man of his life, but why it needed to be painful for him too? He should feel better, not wanting to yell at the wind.

It’s weird being alone at his bed, without Roger babbling like crazy about his day and how he missed him. His bed was lighter than he’s used to and he’s not liking one bit.

Determined to make amends, even that he should wait a bit longer for Roger, John got up and walked to the living room, to get his phone to call his lover. And before that his eyes passed at the wall. He had a lot of memories about that place, but his favorite one was when...

_John and Roger just got back for his second anniversary, after having dinner at their favorite restaurant. John was hanging the whole conversation, since the drummer was oddly quiet that night._

_But in the moment they passed John’s flat door and the brunet put his keys on the forniture next to the door he knew something was different._

_He turned around, stopping at the wall, while he saw Roger on his knee, putting a hand on his jeans pocket. His smile was bigger than anything._

_“John Richard Deacon –” Roger called._

_“I do.” John nodded frantically._

_“That was the damned soulmate thing?” laughed Roger, taking out of his pocket a small black box._

_“The ‘on your knee’ thing gave it away too.” Extended his hand, so the blond could put a ring on his finger._

The wall was warm, like it knew how much John missed Roger.

He walked to the phone and dialed Roger’s number. Wanting to hear him, wating to be back on his arms, where he belongs.

_Tuh, tuh, tuh._

John hissed, like he’s physically hurt and threw himself at the couch, holding his head with his hands.

He needed Roger. His smell, his laugh, his embrace, all of him.

Trying to distract himself from his pain, John turned on his tv, but it didn’t get any signal, just that annoying noise and weird black, white and gray lines on the screen.

His life used to be that way before Roger. Because of Roger he could see the rainbow and all its colours.

Now he was walking to the front door, ready to get back his life. His Roger.

\- 

Driving at the same avenue but opposite directions, Roger and John were running to see each other. Their cars couldn’t go faster than that, but every seconds they felt like the fire inside of them were getting bigger and bigger.

Excitment? Anxiety? Homesickness? They didn’t know, but they knew they could find out together.

They looked to a car coming at their direction, and it looked like the other’s car,but they only realized it wasn’t just a coincidence when they intersected, looking to each other’s face, and in the next second they stopped the cars.

In the middle of their way...they found each other again.

They got out of their cars and looked into the other’s eyes.

Their eyes were so bright, like the sun. _Their favorite star._ But unlike the sun, they didn’t need to look away.

When they got in front of each other, Roger craved for the contact, and grabbed John’s hands, holding them tight. That’s what they need, that heat that only the other could provide.

Roger’s eyes were watering.

“Deaky, I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, Rog.”

They said at the same time. And, as many times, they smiled with the soulmate thing.

**Author's Note:**

> About my other fics: don't worry, I'm coming back for them


End file.
